


What do you get for the girl who's got it all?

by sky_queen3



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_queen3/pseuds/sky_queen3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria worries about what to get Candice for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you get for the girl who's got it all?

**Author's Note:**

> I refer to Victoria by her real name, Lisa as I doubt lovers would stick to ring names off camera.

What do you get for the girl who's got it all?

She's the most beautiful girl in the world, at least to me anyway and today is  
her birthday. What do you get for an earthbound goddess anyway? Every year it's  
the same thing, ever since she and I started dating I've had trouble getting the  
perfect birthday gift for her. Christmas, Valentines Day and our anniversary are  
easy because we get each other things that relate to those days but it's  
different with her birthday because it's more personal but I never know what to  
get her.

"Augh, there's got to be something…" A soft giggle interrupts my thoughts.

"Don't worry about it Lisa, I'm sure you'll figure something out," my girlfriend  
smiles, my grumping waking her up.

"Great, I can't even give my girlfriend a sleep in on her birthday," I joke,  
trying to lighten the mood. I sigh continuing, "Candice, we go through this  
every year and you'd think after three years of dating I'd know what to get you  
for a birthday gift."

She shakes her head, "Like I said don't worry about it, you always find ways to  
make my birthdays special so don't let a little thing like presents bring you  
down, it'll make me feel bad."

I laugh slightly, "We can't have that now can we," I add, pulling her close for  
a hug.

"No we can't," she smiles, nuzzling my shoulder softly, "You know," she adds  
after a minute, "I have everything I truly need right here in you, but if you  
really insist on getting me something, just get me a nice card."

"But Candice I…"

"No buts sweetie," she cuts me off as she leans over to kiss me. Pulling away  
she adds, "I don't want you beating yourself up over this, it's just not worth  
it."

I sigh, "Why are you so good to me? Anyone else would've dumped my ass in a year  
if I couldn't get gifts for them."

"I love you, I knew what I was getting into when we started dating and my  
birthday only is once a year so it's not a big deal."

"It's once a year," I start, worried, "I have to get it right, otherwise you're  
birthday won't be complete."

She picks up our purses shaking her head in amusement, "Well, I guess there's  
only one thing to do since you're so insistent."

"Yeah, and what would that be," I ask even though I had a fairly good idea.

She giggles, "We go shopping together of course! Heck, let's turn it into a  
birthday tradition so you have nothing to worry about next year," she finishes,  
heading for the door, I follow her hoping this would workout right, that she'd  
have the best day ever and that she was right about next year.


End file.
